The best day of my life
by JillyWillyBean
Summary: One shot song fic to Dido's "thank you", just a short fluffy fic about Harry and Ginny... COMPLETE


"My tea's gone cold I'm wondering why, I got out of bed at all."  
  
Here's a one-shot song fic to the song "Thank You" by Dido. Hope you like it! If you like my writing check out "His whore and nothing more," in the Ginny/Voldemort R category, "I wish they all could be Californian girls," in the Remus/All char. Category PG-13, and "Maybe you're still here" in the Harry/Ginny category pg-13.  
  
The alarm went off at 7:00 am, scaring the shit out of Ginny Weasley. She had gone to a bar last night and hadn't returned till late in the evening. Drinking her woes away seemed to be the only solution to her problem. She missed Harry. The two had gone out for a couple of months, had amazing sex, claimed to love each other, and then broken up. Ginny assumed she was just another in Harry's long list of conquests, for some reason, she didn't care. If all she could be was his conquest, then she'd take it, after all, she had had a crush on him since she was 10.  
  
"The morning rain clouds up my window, and I can't see at all."  
  
She looked out of her window from her four-poster bed. It was a grey gloomy day, the rain seemed to match her mood. Grudgingly, she made her way from underneath the warm coverlet. It was another February day, and the gloomy rain of London seemed to just worsen it. Then she remembered. It was Valentines Day. The day she HATED with a passion, for somehow it worked out that every year she spent it alone. After shaking a small fist at the cloudy sky, Ginny made her way towards the bathroom.  
  
"And even if I could it'd all be grey, but your picture's on my wall."  
  
While grabbing a towel from the sink counter top, Ginny looked at the picture frame that donned the counter. It held a picture of Ginny and Harry during a sunny May day. They were looking at each other in a "newly weds" kind of way, eyes on fire with love, and mouths curled into shy grins. Every so often, the magical picture would move, and Harry would steal a kiss or stroke her cheek. The Ginny in the picture would blush and kiss him back. The picture made her lovesick, and nauseated at the same time. How could something like what they had had die so quickly? However, she couldn't stop grinning as she scanned it again.  
  
"And it reminds me that it's not so bad, it's not so bad."  
  
Hopping into the shower, Ginny hoped to wash away some of the hangover and sadness that lingered. She still had to be at work by 8 sharp that morning, so she hurried as quickly as possible in the shower. After a quick rub down with a towel, Ginny got dressed and scurried downstairs. It was 7:34; she would have to be fast. Looking through the pile of mail that had collected last week, Ginny noticed many utility bills, among other bills and groaned inwardly. Whipping out her check book, Ginny sat down to at the table and dug through the stack. Her head gave a little whirl and she summoned an aspirin while still writing.  
  
"I drank too much last night, got bills to pay, my head just feels in pain."  
  
After making it halfway through the stack, Ginny looked at the clock. "Shit," she thought. It was 7:57, and unless she hauled some serious ass, she'd be late again. Running around frantically, Ginny got her cloak, wand, and boots and scrambled to put on the clothing items. At 7:59, Ginny left the flat, locking the door hurriedly, then made her way down to the sidewalk by the apartment complex. The knight bus stopped there at 7:55 pronto every morning, Ginny only hoped she hadn't missed the bus; otherwise it'd cost her a-whole-nother ten minutes. She looked at her watch and curse aloud. It was 8:02, the bus was gone.  
  
"I missed the bus and there'll be hell today, I'm late for work again.."  
  
Looking around to see that no muggles were around, Ginny stuck out her wand and waited for the apparation of the large bus. Two minutes later, a large purple bus apparated in front of Ginny, nearly knocking her off her feet. With a weary sigh, Ginny wondered if she should get her apparation license soon, it would save heartache and time. Sitting down on one of the lone benches that now donned the bus, Ginny heaved a sigh and looked out into the rain. She hated her job with a passion, it was like living a lie. It didn't suit her in the least. She worked as the secretary for Ludo Bagman, and while her boss was certainly a character, a boring desk job was not something she fancied. When the bus had stopped in front of the famous British branch of the ministry of magic, Ginny exited with a weary sigh, and trudged towards the back entrance. Slowly and most unwillingly, Ginny made her way to the front office of the magical games and sports corridor, waving glumly to co-workers as she passed by. The room had been decorated with hearts and such, much to the disgust of a certain Miss. Weasley.  
  
"And even if I'm here they'll imply that I might not last the day."  
  
As soon as her head hit the desk with a small thud, she regretted it. Thoughts of her hangover came back, and this time she groaned aloud. A brash hand touched her shoulder, and prodded her gently.  
  
"You feeling alright?" Mr. Bagman asked with a huge grin. Forcing a half grimace, half smile, Ginny nodded and set about to work.  
  
"If you're sure then. I was going to suggest you take the day off, you don't look so well." Ginny answered him in a snappish way, and then set to work. On her desk lay stacks of papers, a minute owls cage, a muggle fellytone (or was it telephone,) and many unopened letters. In complete unwillingness, Ginny trudged through her work, only glancing occasionally out of the charmed window. It looked much like London did that day, and Ginny wondered why the janitors hadn't bothered to switch it to something pretty for Valentines Day. Oh well. A loud ringing, of the fellytone, jolted Ginny out of her reverie. Giving the phone a sort of a snarl, Ginny picked it up with a less the half polite "hello".  
  
"And then you call me, and it's not so bad, it's not so bad."  
  
"Gin?" a male voice sounded in her ear. 'Oh my flipping god,' Ginny thought. She knew that voice better then anything in the world.  
  
"Harry," she squeaked nervously. What to say, what to do? A thousand things ran through her mind. 'Should I be angry? No, we promised to stay friends!'  
  
"Hey Gin, how are you?" his voice was like honey, and suddenly she realized how much she missed hearing his syrupy words and soothing voice.  
  
"Erm, well, terrible to be honest." she went off on a little spiel about the day and how horrid it had turned out. Harry turned out to be a very sympathetic listener. Finally, after her pitiful speech, Harry spoke again.  
  
"Gee, Gin, and on Valentines Day too?"  
  
"Don't remind me of it," Ginny said miserably. Her head landed on the desk in another thud of self pity.  
  
"Sorry," Harry said, he sounded genuine. Ginny was beginning to get frustrated by the call, though she had to admit it had brightened her day.  
  
"So, Harry, is there a point to this call? I don't want to be rude, but I really do have work to do," Ginny said, being oh so subtle about it. Tapping her fingers in a nervous frenzy, Ginny waited for Harry to answer.  
  
"Well, yes actually. I just wanted to let you know that I'd be coming over later," he was going to "let her know"? Oh this was rich, not even bothering to ask permission. Despite her annoyance with this, she readily accepted his invitation.  
  
"Oh, that'll be nice. It's been what, 3 months??" Ginny knew exactly how long it had been, down to the very minute. If truth be told, the two hadn't seen each other since the infamous break up, even though they vowed to stay friends.  
  
"4 actually," was he counting also? Ginny's heart gave a little flutter as he said this. After a few minutes more of hurried conversation and polite inquiries, both ends hung up, each breathing a sigh of relief. The smile that stretched across the youngest Weasley's face was classic.  
  
"Oh I just want to thank you, for giving me the best day of my life,  
  
Oh, just to be with you, is giving me the best day of my life."  
  
The rest of the afternoon passed in a whirl for Ginny, and everything seemed to slip her mind. As she made ready to leave work, she didn't even remember about who was sitting inside her flat at this very moment. Clouds still reigned in the sky, and rain was still falling in bucketfuls, but Ginny decided to walk home anyway. It only took 5 minutes outside of any cover for Ginny to become thoroughly soaked, but her sore muscles enjoyed it. Walking through the downtown London district did wonders for her disposition. Even seeing the couples obviously enjoying themselves (despite the rain) didn't bother her as much as she thought it would. Fifteen minutes later, a very wet Ginny used her wand to magically unlock the door to her flat.  
  
"Push the door, I'm home at last, and I'm soaking through and through."  
  
Quite a startling site greeted her eyes. Her usually neutral toned living area was decorated in all varieties of pinks and reds. Romantic music played in the background, giving the room a real jazz café effect. Candles lined the mantle and various shelves and tables. The poor girl didn't know whether to scream, laugh or cry at the cruel joke, so she just stared open mouthed.  
  
"That's a very attractive look for you," came a sarcastic voice. Ginny jumped in surprise before turning to see her hearts desire come through the kitchen doorway.  
  
"Harry, bloody hell, I forgot you were coming over," the grin that donned his face was beautiful and soft and a little bit nervous. Ginny had a sudden urge to kiss his handsome mouth, but decided against it.  
  
"You're soaked, and you must be freezing. Hold on a second." he disappeared towards the bathroom, and reappeared a moment later.  
  
"And then you handed me a towel, and all I see is you."  
  
Harry came over to her and peeled her rain heavy cloak off of her shoulders. Draping it over a chair, he handed Ginny a fluffy white towel, and watched as she took it in obvious shock. 'Thanks' she muttered quietly while absentmindedly drying herself off. Harry walked over to the empty hearth and muttered a few well-chosen words. When he pulled back, a roaring fire blared in the once empty grate, spreading warmth and dim light through the room. It really was a romantic setting, candles, confetti, flowers and a fire. All of the decorations, flowers and Harry had Ginny royally confused though.  
  
"Harry, I really appreciate all this," she said while gesturing around at the décor, "but why exactly does my house look like something out of a romance novel?" Ginny stood patiently while waiting for an answer. His presence was almost numbing for the young woman, and it only increased as he drew closer to her.  
  
"And even if my house falls down today, I wouldn't have a clue, because you're near me."  
  
"Ginny." Harry began slowly, "I was such a fool." his hand touched her soaked arm. "I shouldn't have done what I did." the hand traveled up her arm slowly, caressing it and sending shivers down her spine. "It took me long enough to realize it, but what we had was perfect." Ginny's eyes widened in shock as this passed his lips. She suddenly noticed how close Harry's face was to her own. Sucking her breath in a bit, Ginny waited to hear more.  
  
"I know that things might never be the same." his thumb brushed against her cold cheek. "but, if you'll only give me another chance." it traveled across her lips, causing her breath to suck in even more. "I swear to the gods that I'll prove how much I love you." the hand and fingers made their way to her neck, pulling the numb girl in closer.  
  
"Harry." Ginny breathed, but she didn't have a chance to say more. Harry put a stopper on her words as his mouth closed over her own. Fireworks and longing exploded in both of their heads as the kiss deepened. Pent up emotions and suffering was let out, and the two lovers found solace once again in each other's arms.  
  
"Oh I just want to thank you, for giving me the best day of my life."  
  
Maybe Valentines Day wasn't so bad after all. Ginny let all logical thought flee her brain as she pulled Harry closer to her. Her soaked clothing wetted him also as they embraced passionately. Harry didn't care, however, all he knew was that this felt right, and that's all that mattered. Soon, boundaries were forgotten, and restraints let loose, and two very spent young people lay in each other's arms. Ginny closed her eyes and let out a happy sigh, so it wasn't a cruel joke after all. No, not cruel in the slightest, but a wonderful happy present. Harry held his lover in his arms, not daring to let her go for even a second, and heaved a contented sigh. This was the way Valentines Day was supposed to be spent, and he'd be damned if he didn't spend every other Valentines for the rest of his life with Ginny at his side. All was perfect in the world at that moment in time as they drifted off to sleep in each other's arms. The fire blazed in the background, and candles slowly ebbed away as the music faded.  
  
"Oh just to be with you, is giving me the best day of my life."  
  
~The End~ 


End file.
